


Because love does not exist here, in this garden there's no feeling (german translation)

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Pining, Translation, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Hexer haben keine Gefühle. Also fühlt Geralt nichts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Because love does not exist here, in this garden there's no feeling (german translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because love does not exist here, in this garden there's no feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787818) by [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh). 



> Ihr könnt mir auf [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) oder [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) folgen oder meinem [Geraskier Discord.](https://discord.gg/CrYm2WJ) beitreten.

Immer wenn Jaskier in einer Taverne spielte wurde er hinterher von vielen Leuten mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttet und er schien es sehr zu genießen. So auch an diesem Abend. Während Geralt in einer Ecke saß und alleine sein Bier trank, stand Jaskier in der Mitte der Taverne, redete und flirtete mit verschiedenen Personen gleichzeitig. Er wandte sich von einer Person zur nächsten, wie ein aufgeregter Welpe, der nicht in der Lage war, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Sache zu fokussieren. Geralt mochte es nicht. Er beobachtete seinen Barden, der über etwas lachte, dass die Frau vor ihm gesagt hatte und es fühlte sich an, als würde sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen ziehen.

Geralt leerte den gesamten Inhalt seines Krugs und stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Er winkte die Bardame, die in der Taverne bediente, heran und bestellte sich ein weiteres Bier. Jaskiers Arm war nun um die Hüfte der Frau vor ihm geschlungen. Die anderen Leute, die versucht hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, hatten sich verteilt, da der Poet scheinbar seinen Favoriten gefunden hatte und ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie war wirklich die attraktivste Frau in der Taverne, dass musste Geralt zugeben. Jaskier hatte definitiv Geschmack. Sie lehnten beide an der Bar, Köpfe nah beieinander und kicherten. Er fragte sich, über was sie redeten. Geralts frisches Bier wurde gebracht und er nahm direkt einen großen Schluck, um das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust zu bekämpfen.

Bevor Geralt seinen Krug leeren konnte, waren Jaskier und die Frau auf dem Weg zur Tür. In der offenen Tür blieb Jaskier stehen und drehte sich zu Geralt. Er zwinkerte ihm mit einem dreckigen Grinsen zu, bevor er die Taverne verließ. Geralt zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und dann war Jaskier nach draußen verschwunden. Der Hexer trank aus und ging dann nach oben in das Zimmer, das sie beide gemietet hatten, in welchem er nun vermutlich alleine schlafen würde.

Er lag noch bis tief in die Nacht wach und fragte sich, ob Jaskier zurückkommen würde. Aber er kam nicht, bevor Geralt einschlief. Jaskier würde am nächsten Morgen zurück sein, schlampig angezogen, Haare durcheinander und mit breitem Grinsen.

Geralt war nicht eifersüchtig. Er ist ein Hexer und Hexer haben keine Gefühle.

* * *

Sie waren schon seit einiger Zeit unterwegs. Jaskier ritt neben Geralt, spielte auf seiner Laute und summte eine Melodie.

Geralt setzte sich plötzlich etwas mehr aufrecht.

“Ruhig.”, sagte er und Jaskier hielt den Mund. Er hatte definitiv etwas gehört, zumindest für einen Augenblick. Bevor er reagieren konnte, sprangen einige Männer, ganz klar Banditen, hinter den Bäumen neben der Straße hervor. Sie hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen. Geralt sprang von Plötze und zog in derselben Bewegung sein Schwert hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Neben sich konnte er sehen, wie Jaskier ebenfalls von seinem Pferd sprang.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für einen Kampf.“, sagte der Bandit direkt vor ihnen. Geralt ging vor die Pferde und sah Jaskier dasselbe tun. Der Poet hielt sein eigenes, kleineres Schwert. Er war zwar ein Musiker, liebte die schönen Dinge des Lebens, aber er konnte sich trotzdem verteidigen. Er mochte kämpfen nur nicht sonderlich.

“Du hast Recht, ihr könnt einfach in das Loch zurück kriechen, aus dem ihr gekommen seid“, knurrte Jaskier. Geralt sah kurz zu ihm herüber, so verhinderte man nicht, kämpfen zu müssen. Der Mann vor ihm, der wohl der Anführer war, lachte und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff. Geralt bewegte sich schnell, schneller als die Banditen gucken konnten und bevor sie überhaupt bei ihm waren, waren zwei von ihnen tot. Er sah wie Jaskier neben ihm gegen zwei der Banditen gleichzeitig kämpfte, Geralt wollte ihm helfen, aber er wurde von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen. Er schaffte es, sie schnell auszuschalten und drehte sich zu Jaskier, der nur noch gegen einen kämpfte, der andere lag bereits am Boden. Aber dann bemerkte Geralt einen anderen Typen vor Jaskier mit einer Armbrust und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte der Bolzen den Barden in die Brust getroffen und er sank zu Boden. Geralt stürmte auf den Schützen zu, trennte auf dem Weg den Kopf vom Körper desjenigen, der gegen Jaskier gekämpft hatte und nur Sekunden später war der Armbrustschütze auch tot.

Geralt ließ sein Schwert fallen und rannte zu Jaskier. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er hatte einen ekligen Geschmack auf der Zunge, während er sich neben Jaskier kniete. Zum Glück hatte der Bolzen nur seine Schulter durchbohrt und nicht die Brust, wie Geralt zuerst befürchtet hatte. Jaskier war bei Bewusstsein und lächelte ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Guter Kampf”, flüsterte er.

„Bleib liegen“, orderte Geralt und stand auf, um einige Dinge aus Plötzes Satteltaschen zu holen. Er gab Jaskier einen Gürtel, auf den er beißen konnte.

“Das wird jetzt scheiße weh tun“, sagte er, griff nach dem Bolzen und zog ihn heraus. Jaskier gab einen schmerzvollen Laut von sich, der wohl ein Schrei gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht auf den Gürtel gebissen. Er schwitzte und Geralt sah, wie seine Augenlieder flatterten. Wenn er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, würde er zumindest den Schmerz nicht spüren. Geralt öffnete Jaskiers Shirt, um sich die Wunde ansehen zu können. Es war tief, wie erwartet, aber nicht groß und die Ränder waren sauber. Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, als er sah, wie viel Blut aus der Wunde quoll und wie weiß Jaskiers Haut geworden war. Er nahm eine Nadel und etwas Faden. Seine eigenen Wunden hatte er schon öfter genäht, also wusste er zumindest etwas, was er tat. Es würde die Blutung stoppen und die Wunde würde schneller heilen.

Als er fertig war, hob er den schlaffen, aber schwer atmenden Körper hoch und setzte ihn auf den Rücken von Pegasus. Er lief neben dem Pferd, Plötze hinter ihm und suchte einen Ort, an dem sie ihr Lager aufschlagen konnten. Jaskier würde sich erholen, er würde eine Weile Probleme damit haben, seine Schulter zu bewegen, aber er würde in Ordnung sein.

Geralt hatte keine Angst. Er ist ein Hexer und Hexer haben keine Gefühle.

* * *

Sie hatten ihr Camp neben einem klaren Bach aufgeschlagen. Jaskier entlud die Pferde, die wirklich eine Pause brauchten, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag durch die Hitze gelaufen waren. Geralt rieb sie trocken. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag geschwitzt und mussten wirklich abgetrocknet werden. Als Jaskier fertig war, seufzte er laut auf und zog Geralts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was für ein Tag“, sagte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich sollte ein Bad nehmen, wenn wir schon einen schönen Bach hier haben. Es wird gut tun, mich etwas abzukühlen.“

“Hmm”, war alles, was Geralt sagte, während er weiterhin Plötze abtrocknete. Er hörte Stoff hinter sich rascheln, dann das Platschen des Wassers und Lachen. Er beendete seine Arbeit und drehte sich um.

“Geralt, du solltest auch rein kommen“, rief Jaskier und stand vom Grund des Baches auf, wo er gesessen hatte. Das Wasser war nicht tief, es reichte nicht mal bis an seine Knie. Jaskier stand da, schamlos nackt, nass und die helle Sonne ließ seinen Körper glänzen. Sein nasses Haar fiel in sein Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten begeistert.

Geralt konnte nicht aufhören, den Barden anzustarren. Er hatte ihn schon vorher nackt gesehen, aber dieses Mal strahlte er eine Freude aus die auch vor Geralt nicht Halt machte. Ein warmes, entspanntes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit.

Geralt war nicht glücklich. Er ist ein Hexer und Hexer haben keine Gefühle.

* * *

Geralt war alleine. Jaskier hatte sich entschieden, für eine Weile in Oxenfurt zu bleiben. Er hatte ein Angebot bekommen, für eine Weile zu unterrichten. Da unterrichten immer etwas gewesen ist, das Jaskier sehr genossen tte, konnte er nicht absagen. Daher hatte Geralt die Stadt alleine verlassen, nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatte, wo sie sich in einigen Wochen wieder treffen würden.

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und Geralt genoss die Ruhe, die er nun hatte, da er nicht mehr mit einem durchgängig redenden Barden reiste. Natürlich genoss er es und warum sollte er auch nicht. Nur weil er seine Stimme dauernd im Kopf hörte? Oder weil er manchmal verwirrt war, wenn er etwas sagte, aber keine Antwort bekam? Natürlich nicht, es war schön, alleine zu sein.

Er schlief neben dem Feuer, alleine. Niemand der neben ihm lag, ohne Sinn für Abstand, weil ihm kalt war. Niemand der sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte, der gerade tatsächlich recht kalt war. Er zog die Decke enger um sich und schloss die Augen.

Warum war da etwas Nasses auf seiner Wange? Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und wischte es weg, aber kurz danach war seine Wange wieder nass. Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen und er konnte sie nicht aufhalten.

Geralt fühlte sich nicht allein, er weinte nicht. Er ist ein Hexer und Hexer haben keine Gefühle.

* * *

Jaskier spielte seine Laute und sang voller Leidenschaft. Seine bunte Kleidung stach unter den Dorfbewohnern hervor, die Großteils in Brauntöne gekleidet waren. Geralt beobachtete ihn von ihrem Tisch aus. Jaskier blieb nicht an einer Stelle stehen, sondern tanzte herum, von einer Seite zur anderen, stellte sich vor Leute und lächelte sie an, während er sang. Er kam herüber zu Geralt, schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, bevor er Geralts Getränk nahm und sich einen großen Schluck Bier genehmigte. Geralt würde das niemandem sonst erlauben, aber er war auch sicher, niemand anders würde sich das trauen. Jaskier setzte sich auf Geralts Tisch und lehnte sich kurz gegen den Hexer, während er über ihr letztes großes Abenteuersang, bevor er wieder aufsprang und sich um sich selbst drehte. Geralt konnte weder das kleine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht noch das warme Gefühl in seinem Magen unterdrücken.

Es war schwer, den Barden nicht zu berühren, wenn er ihm Nahe war. Und er war oft nah bei ihm. Auch wenn sein Bier noch zur Hälfte voll war, bestellte er sich ein neues, denn er wusste, ein durstiger Barde würde es bald austrinken, ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Es sah aus, als würde Jaskier leuchten, dank seiner Fröhlichkeit und der Kraft, die er aus der Musik schöpfte. Jaskier lebte für it. Lebte für die Musik und die Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach ein paar mehr Liedern plumpste er auf die Bank neben Geralt und wie erwartet, trank er Geralts Bier. Er lehnte sich an Geralts Schulter und lächelte.

“Das macht so viel Spaß“, rief er aus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte Geralt einen Arm um Jaskiers Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

Geralt war nicht verliebt. Er ist ein Hexer und Hexer haben keine Gefühle.

* * *

Geralt lag wach, sein Arm ruhig um Jaskier, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Das Bett war schmal und sie mussten dicht zusammen liegen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Geralt nicht schlafen. Jaskier begann sich unter seinem Arm zu bewegen und drehte sich um. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah Geralt schläfrig an.

„Warum bist du wach?”, murmelte er.

“Kann nicht schlafen”, antwortete Geralt. Jaskier hob seinen Arm und strich lächelnd über Geralts Wange.

„Du solltest schlafen“, sagte er, Augen weiterhin halb geöffnet.

“Ich versuchs”, antwortete Geralt fasziniert von diesen blauen schläfrigen Augen.

“Gut”, antwortete Jaskier, lehnte sich vor und küsste Geralts Lippen, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss. Geralt riss seine Augen auf, sein Herz raste und jetzt war definitiv zu viel Adrenalin in seinem Blut, um einzuschlafen. Er zog Jaskier dichter an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht im Nacken des Barden. Jaskier roch nach Blumen, Glück und Liebe.

Er ist ein Hexer und Hexer haben keine Gefühle. Aber vielleicht hatte er doch welche.


End file.
